


With Blaine

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave muses over Kurt's words<br/>Set after Season 3: HEART</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Mini plot bunny about Heart. I finally got to see it last night.  
> 

Kurt's words played over in his mind as he sat dejected and alone on valentines. Scandals had a small display of roses over the top of the bar's mirrored bar back. It was simple, a tiny reminder of what day it was. Couples danced on the floor and he sat and watched.

_"I'm with Blaine..."_

Blaine perfect proper rich guy who sang. He was just about everything Dave imagined a gay dude would be like. A real gay dude because Kurt was just Kurt. One of a kind. Dave was stupid to think Kurt would ever imagine letting the guy go... except he had been sure...

He could see it all clearly, the little bouncing man being lead out of scandals as Dave had been going in about two weeks ago. He had recognized him as the guy Kurt was dating immediately. The tall figure that tugged him back against a wall was harder to identify. He had perfectly styled hair and a strut that was hard to forget. Sebastian. Scandal's resident jail-bait boy whore. Everyone knew him in the bar. Hell even the bartender had told him that if he was looking for a no-strings attached hook up that was the man to see.

Sebastian purred something Dave couldn't quite pick up and the short man's body arched in the primal way that spoke only of sweating bodies and heat. The two shared a passionate kiss, tongues able to be seen. Dave hadn't thought much of it. They were in high school. Relationships change like the breeze... maybe it had been time for a new wind to come in.

_"I'm with Blaine..."_

"Didn't think he was still with you."

/end


	2. Bonus Seblaine

(Bonus scene)

Blaine panted as Sebastian pressed him against the wall behind Scandals. He'd been courting and seducing and tempting Blaine to him for nearly a month now and finally the warbler was ready to be plucked. Tomorrow the little clubs were having their 'Michael-off'; tonight Blaine was physically his.

Blaine couldn't care less that they could be seen it seemed. Another of the bars many bears walked on by, staring for a bit too long at them. Sebastian couldn't help but make Blaine's body arch and put on a show. They were both performers and they had an audience. Blaine pushed himself against Sebastian's mouth, all tongue and eagerness. By the time the panting boys parted the watching man was gone.

"Come back with me tonight."

"I'm with Kurt." Blaine protested like he had every other time Sebastian pushed his boundaries. His protests weren't stopping Blaine's hands on Sebastian's chest, or the want burning in the former Warbler's eyes.

"He never needs to know." Sebastian lied.

Blaine came back with him that night and as the shame faced hickey covered warbler left Sebastian smiled. If all went according to plan tomorrow Kurt would have a face full of rock-salt slush and his infidelous boyfriend would be revealed to the poor countertenor, breaking his spirit and will to sing against the Warblers at competition.

And things always went accord to Sebastian Smythe's plans.

/end bonus


End file.
